Bow Ties
by SugarSprite
Summary: No, the Voice didn't say to find her. No, she's not supposed to save the world with them. The new mutant on the block can't seem to do anything right, and now she's decided o join the flock on their adventure... At least until she crosses the line.
1. Prologue

**Bow Ties **

**by... Oh, that's right, me!**

Prologue

So... This would be an introduction to a book, right? I'm not quite sure myself, I mean, I'm no Willy Shakespear. Thank god for spell check too or I'd be doomed. At least I have time to be typing, I've been wanting to do this for weeks... No, I'm lying. More like since yesterday...Or maybe a couple hours ago...

Let's just move on.

To start from the beginning, my name is Bandit, but you guys can just refer to me as Bo. It wasn't always like that though. See, I'm not exactly... Normal. I'm actually kind of a freak. I was made in some sterio-typical scary lab, and I'm what you would call a mutant...Yes, a mutant.

...Has it sunken in yet? No? Okay, well try this on for size, you judgemental reader, you. As a mutant, I'm a mix of DNA, but not just human DNA. I'm part animal. Part bird, if you want to be specific. 5% bird, if you want to be even_ more _specific. Plus there's always the side power perks. But that's for later in this book.

I remember clearly, though, that when I was still known as experiment 111695, the van transporting me had somehow crashed, and that was how I made my getaway. I made it all the way to a city, and from there, I stumbled into a convention.

Oh, that convention. I had never seen things like that in my life before. What attracted me the most though, was a section of the convention dedicated to steampunks. Yes. It was my calling to be that, I thought, as my eyes wandered on the inventions made from scrap metal. Especially the brown bow tie that was just _sitting_ on a table. It looked as if someone had just sown pieces of leather together to make it, but I loved it. I had to had it. So, I decided to simply take it.

It didn't go too well... In other words, I was caught. Caught by a steampunk, who then gave me the name-

Wait. Apparently I'm writing this wrong. Apparently, I'm supposed to just gie you all this information throughout the book, not just give everything away. Well I like everything to be given away! I'm no writer, okay Max?

Oh, oops! That's giving out information for later, too! Dang it...

Just keep reading, yes?


	2. Chapter 1

**Bow Ties**

Chapter 1

Mornings are fun in _la vida de Bandit_. I wake up pretty late in my cozy used-to-be-closet, almost around eleven in the morning, and after getting ready, that's when the fun starts. See, I live with my family, in a building that's a diner downstairs and a home upstairs, not including the roof that doubles as my playground. More on that later, though.

After getting ready, I like taking a quick flight, although Momma doesn't really appreciate me going to far from home... Yes, I do have wings, by the way. Don't you?

I rose through the clear blue sky, the sun gleaming on my wings. After a small, spontanious laugh, I tucked my wings in and dove down. Really fast. In doing this, I acheived the great fun of almost splatting against the roof. I didn't though, spreading my wings so they'd pull me back, letting me land on top of the couch outside. I laughed. _So much fun!_

"Hey, Bo? Why don't you come on inside already, I'll make ya some breakfast." I raised myself to sit up, and smiled heartily at Momma. Stomach growling on time, I headed over to the roof's door, where Momma stood, and went inside.

"What're we having today, Momma?" I asked her. My creamy, striped wings tucked themselves in, and she smiled.

"You're fifteen and you're still calling me Momma. Aren't you adorable, you little clutz, you," She laughed. "Mark's making pancakes for us."

Oh, pancakes! I took a long jump, landing at the end of the stairs, and raced into the kitchen, almost tripping along the way.

...I guess I should insert some explanation here, right? Well, if you're confused about me having a mother and a father, don't be. They aren't really my family. See, Momma, or April, was the one that caught me stealing, and after a long, needed talk, she decided to take me in. I learned that they only helped out at conventions when they came to Arizona, and after that they ran a diner.

Momma was more curved, and she always wore dresses and some kind of odd peice of jewelry. Her hair was dirty blonde, and her skin was light. Dad, or Mark, was the kind of guy that looked like he knew _everything_. He was a nerd, he built things for the conventions, but he knew how to cook. He had black hair, and actually had a tan from all the time spent on the roof making things.

Now, me. If you took a look at me, you would think that maybe there were hidden genes, and that was why I didn't really resemble my 'parents'. I have dark brown hair, and it's sorta short and choppy because it's easier to manage. My skin is a little tan, only because I like to go flying in the middle of summer. My clothes consist of usual button up dress shirts(with the sleeves pulled up), the same brown scrappy bow tie, darks shorts and shoes, and i really like wearing fingerless leather gloves and goggles. It's fun.

And my wings? They're really long, strong, and super soft. They're a creamy grey on both sides, with lots of dark brown splotches and stripes on them. Momma said they were like an owl she saw once... What was it? Ah, yes, a barred owl. Mark said they were super cool.

Point being, I loved my life. There was never anything coming after me anymore, there wasn't anymore torturing, and I was freed from the awful rubbing alcohol scent that I used to know. No, none of that was in my life anymore. I was just a weird girl that liked to wear weird clothes and just happened to have wings and some perks.

End of story.

...Or, it was until I accidently met six other people that day.


End file.
